


我们结扎吧

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline





	我们结扎吧

127产房最近热闹的很。

先是年纪最小的黄荏珺要生宝贝了，被推进产房前双手还在发抖，本来胆子就小，此刻老公不在身边更是害怕得不行，硬要等到老公来才肯进产房。黄荏珺的老公李激是个不靠谱的，老婆的待产期就在这几天了，大清早居然闲着无聊跑去医院附近的网吧玩枪战游戏，老婆在医院里辛苦造人，李激在战场上奋勇杀人，二人同心，其利断金，维持人口总数不变，李氏夫妻战斗在第一线。

等到李激从战场上赢得光荣的绝地鸡王称号，他老婆已经因为羊水快破被推进产房了。李激打了好几个小时游戏，用眼过度脑子也昏昏沉沉，一到医院直接被小护士拉进产房。握住黄荏珺手的时候他还没有什么“啊我老婆要生小孩了这居然是我的小孩耶”之类的莫名其妙的感慨，直到黄荏珺一声尖叫险些要破音，他这才终于清醒过来，用另一只大手包裹住黄仁俊攥紧了的小拳头，安慰道:“老婆老婆你别怕，我陪着你呢”

事情就是在这个时候发生了意想不到的转机。

黄荏珺看着小小一只也不知道哪来的那么大力气，一把揪住了李激的头发哭喊着：“都怪你，都怪你我现在才在这里吃这种苦”

李激被揪的头皮发麻，不顾产房里医生护士的注目当场求饶：“疼疼疼，老婆你饶了我吧”

黄荏珺哭的上气不接下气：“我当时不是叫你戴套吗你为什么不戴？我现在这样你开心吗？”

“老婆你这话说的不对”李激疼的龇牙咧嘴也要反驳，“那射进去的时候只有我爽吗？你不是还拉着我的手往你胸上放说要摸摸”

“你这么听我话的吗？”黄荏珺拽着李激的头发往床前拉，“我让你不要射里面的时候你听我的了吗？我说要打掉小孩的时候你听我的了吗？”

“那哪行啊”李激下意识道，“又不是刺激战场，还能杀人不眨眼的吗？”

几个小护士已经听得面红耳赤了，主刀的金道英医生经验老到， 只管接生，其余一概不听不看不知道。

最后是黄荏珺的破音和小孩的啼哭声一起喊出来，李激的头才得以解放，事实上他觉得女儿再不出来他可能就要成中年秃头男差点就要去买霸王洗发水了。女儿是贴心的小棉袄，李激觉得古话说的真对。

只是没想到黄荏珺生完女儿变得比以前还要敏感了，甚至还有点黏人。打个针也要抱李激，头埋在老公胸口不敢看针头；吃个饭也要李激喂，说是自己手好酸举不起来；李激去茶水间倒个热水的功夫黄荏珺就翻身下床，光着脚连鞋也不穿就去找李激。都说寒从脚下起，孕妇生产完正是虚弱的时候，这会不好好休息着凉落下病根怎么办，李激心疼坏了，掀开衣服下摆就要给老婆捂脚。黄荏珺白白嫩嫩的脚贴着滚烫的肚皮，觉得整个心里也跟着暖起来，这才低着头说了实话：“我就是怕有了宝宝你就不疼我了”

“不会的”李激难得温柔，“我去做了结扎手术，以后都不生小孩了好不好”

“可是……”黄荏珺好像还是有点困惑。

“没有可是了”李激打断他，“老婆，这样以后我每次都能射进去了吧？”

说起结扎，李激其实是全听了隔壁黄熙诉苦水才这样的。隔壁黄熙家老婆李可也挺不容易，平时忙着工作也不怎么注意生理期，都3个月没亲戚拜访了某天突然晕倒在办公室被送去医院检查才发现，怀孕期间吃什么吐什么瘦了一大圈，做孕检的时候还被金医生查出营养不良的毛病。黄熙当时就吓懵了，一个电话拨给在香港本家的老爹调派了两个营养师过来，黄老爹还贴心地想到李可这么弱小，儿子大傻子一个肯定照顾不好，干脆又派了三个保镖一起照顾李可。于是李可怀孕7个月开始就活成了同心圆，宝贝在肚子里打滚转圈圈，三个保镖开路两个营养师跟在后面，五个人把他团团围住，李可连在公园遛弯都想高歌一曲“把你的心我的心串一串，串一株幸运草，串一个同心圆”。李可生小孩一点都不娇气，死咬着下唇不出声，也不让黄熙进去陪产，怕黄熙看见一滩血会有心理阴影，以后连doi都不敢了。黄熙一个人站在手术室门口，完全听不见里面的动静急的不知道怎么办才好。好在李可虽然瘦却还有点力气，生小孩的过程很顺利，黄熙得知后又惊又喜扑通一声跪倒在金医生面前：“爸爸，你就是我黄熙的再生爸爸”

金医生扶好架在鼻梁上的眼镜一脸云淡风轻：“言重了，起来说话”

李可恰好被推出手术室，两个小护士抱起刚出生的小孩却是要往另一边走，黄熙大惊失色：“可可你没事吧，可可你醒醒，她们要抢我们的宝宝呢”李可安安静静地躺在病床上，无论黄熙怎么叫都不醒，黄熙慌了神，又转头抱住金医生的大腿：“爸爸，爸爸你不能不管，她们要抢走我的宝宝”

金医生：“你老婆麻药都没退你哪来那么多废话？”

黄熙再怎么说也是个男的，十月怀胎苦的不止李可，还有禁欲已久的他本人，眼见李可的脸色一天比一天好起来就迫不及待要在病房doi玩花样，还找借口说以后都舍不得让可可宝贝受苦生小孩了，也不会再有美好的二人世界了，所以趁着这次机会一定好好玩一把。李可红着脸去解身上的病号服，小声说：“那你可得戴套，不想戴就去做结扎，反正我不想再怀孕吃苦了”

黄熙大概是太久没doi，居然鬼迷心窍真的去做手术了，还拉上了隔壁小孩刚出生的李激，钦点了妇产科主任金医生。金医生烦躁得要死，他一个妇产科医生居然沦落到来做这种手术，是嫌他不够忙还是怎么着。

李可这个女人要是Omega，身上的信息素大概能迷惑不少男人去做坏事。再不然她就是学习过怎么下蛊，反正她周围的男人都奇奇怪怪地走向相通的命运，自己老公被半强迫着去结扎，隔壁李激受了洗脑也去结扎，连亲哥李马克都没能逃过这劫。如果说李可只是不太注意个人健康，那她哥李马就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，老婆李东淑临盆了还傻愣着站在原地问：“老婆你怎么流血了啊，生理期来了吗？”

李东淑痛到说不出话来，只对他比了一个接电话的手势。

李马昂着头一脸骄傲：“老婆我也觉得我挺6的，一下就猜中你的生理期”

最后也不知李东淑是活生生被气晕还是耗尽了最后一丝力气说话：“老公你叫救护车啊我要生了”  
李东淑被送到医院的时间实在太迟了，已经是大出血的状况，虽然这种时候一般偶像剧里都要演医生大吼一声病人家属在哪里然后问保大保小的愚蠢问题，但金道英医生，他不一般，一通妙手回春后李东淑母女平安。李马很感动，当场表示金医生真是我们东淑的救命恩人，要不小孩生出来就不姓李了跟您姓金怎么样呢，就当我们家宝贝的干爹了。金医生浑身一哆嗦哪敢接话，不是一家人不进一家门，李马他妹夫管自己叫爹，李马他女儿也管自己叫爹，真是差辈了。

李东淑醒来以后气的不行，发誓再也不想把自己和孩子的命交到李马手上，坐月子期间每天往金道英办公室跑：“金医生，帮我们马克哥做个结扎手术好吗？”

金医生终于学会了妥协：“只要不让我喜当爹，你说什么都行”

有人喜当爹就有人产后抑郁，不过不是新手妈妈产后抑郁，是新手爸爸他产后抑郁了，这事说起来又要怪金医生。

28号床的孕妇董昀不怎么爱说话，看着有些冷，老公娜悠太倒是很会疼人，早早地就备下了婴儿用品，在预产期之前就把人送进医院住着。那天金医生来查房的时候无意中扫了一眼董昀的床头柜，好家伙，不看不知道一看吓一跳，里面满满当当地摆着火锅底料、温州鸭舌、鱿鱼干等等零食。金医生是很负责的，转头就训斥娜悠太：“你怎么做老公的？让你给孕妇准备必需品，你就给他买这些垃圾？”

娜悠太嬉皮笑脸地凑上来：“金医生，这真的都是我们昀昀的必需品”

董昀跟着点头：“对啊，哪有温州人不吃海鲜的”

“那这个呢？”金医生捡起一包火锅底料。

娜悠太转了转眼珠：“那是隔壁黄荏珺妹妹要的，说是老公管的严不让吃火锅。”

金道英狐疑地看了一眼，他怎么记得李激对黄荏珺百依百顺。

“那鸭舌呢？”金医生不依不饶。

“我听说孕妇吃鸭舌，以后生出来的小孩就特会说话”娜悠太解释道。

金医生心想去你妈的，合着我现在这么毒舌就是鸭舌吃少咯？但怎么办呢做医生又不能骂病人，只好装模作样地没收了温州鸭舌自己回办公室啃。

董昀生小孩那天简直是灾难现场，不过不是他的灾难，也不是金医生的，而是娜悠太的。娜悠太从里到外换了一身白色衣服，连手都洗了三遍，整个人干干净净像是来抢金道英饭碗的白衣男天使，紧握着董昀的手不放开，还有些疑惑：“昀昀你不疼吗？疼就叫吧，或者咬我手也行”

董昀其实疼的厉害，他特别瘦，小孩的头又大，卡在里面出不来。但董昀觉得叫又费嗓又耗体力，不如省点力气等下再用力。

娜悠太好像不等到董昀的回复不罢休，摇着董昀手臂又问：“昀昀？昀昀疼的话一定要告诉我啊”

董昀咬着牙艰难地问金医生：“医生你能把我老公带去隔壁科室结扎吗，他好吵”

金道英稀里糊涂地还就真拉着人去了，事后才发现作为妇产科医生他自己做过的结扎手术怎么好像比接生手术还多了什么术业有专攻都是放屁他一个人足以治愈一整个美好家庭呢。

过了几个月董昀都快出院的时候金医生才发现不对，他有理由怀疑，娜悠太和董昀这对夫妇是不是在满嘴跑火车，自己都吃了两个月鸭舌怎么还是没变化。算了吧，金医生后来想，我想怎么活，我就怎么活，只要没人叫我爹，一切都好说。

娜悠太的产后抑郁没多久就好了，金医生听23号床还没痊愈的黄荏珺说董昀哄老公向来有一套，回家把儿子哄睡着以后顺便就在卧室的衣柜里和娜悠太来了一场激情doi。儿子在摇篮里睡着，翻个身睁眼就能看到衣柜大敞开，他爸埋头在他妈胸前跟他抢奶喝，可怜的小孩醒来以后发现自己来到这个世上喝的第一口居然不是他妈的奶，而是奶粉冲泡的，还稍微有点烫嘴，实在太惨了。

要说这群当爹的里面最贴心的还是14床李容的老公郑玹。李容从小是被娇惯大的，吃穿都要最好的，不吃地沟油食品，不穿非纯棉内衣（doi的时候为了搞情趣穿的乱七八糟不可描述的东西不算）。李容在手术室里嘤嘤嘤地哭喊老公我好疼啊，郑玹在外面急的满头大汗不知道怎么办才好，一下打给李可问经验结果李可忙着和黄熙产后doi没接，一下又打给娜悠太问还有没有小零食了我老婆特想吃日本的那个什么巧克力派。娜悠太那时刚好是产后抑郁最严重的一段时间，一句“没有啊都被我吃了”就把人打发走了，全然不顾当初两人夕阳西下坐在医院后面那片草地的长椅上商量好要定娃娃亲的美好情谊。

郑玹病急乱投医差点要打飞的去日本买，刚想问金道英医生这生产时间长不长如果自己去趟日本再回来老婆还有没有救。好在李容及时转变想法要吃健达巧克力，说是看着上面的小孩喜庆想给郑玹生一个漂亮男孩。郑玹长长地呼出一口气赶紧去超市里买，那巧克力不知是补充糖分体力还是充满了郑玹爱的味道，反正李容吃了两块以后居然振作精神，生小孩也顺利起来，真的给郑玹生了一个大胖小子。李容母爱泛滥看着小宝贝皱成一团的小脸硬要说像郑玹，郑玹本人照照镜子看看自己尚且算不错的皮肤和这个脸又黑又丑的儿子真情实感地不高兴了，他其实比较喜欢女儿，总觉得男孩就是来跟他抢老婆的，但这时候也不好再说什么了，只能趁着李容喂奶的功夫敲响了金医生办公室的门。

金医生掐指一算：“我好像知道你想来干嘛的，这个忙我帮了”

郑玹一脸不敢置信：“真的吗，我儿子真的可以被打回母胎回炉重造吗？”


End file.
